


Welcome to the Crew

by semifunctionalfangirl



Series: The Crew [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious is panicking. And it's only natural that he would accidentally steal the car of the leader of the most ruthless gang in Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "so I stole your car and you were asleep in it still, oops"

Delirious was panicking. He was running through the streets of Los Santos, running for his fucking life. He got in with the wrong gang, again, and now he was paying for it. 

Gun shots rang over his head as he darted through an alley. Dead end. Fuck his life. 

He looked around desperately, hoping for some kind of escape. A lone car sat in an alley with no fire escapes. He dashed to the car and miraculously, it was unlocked. 

He threw himself into the drivers seat and made quick work of hot-wiring the car. Years on the streets have given him many unsavory attributes. 

With a roar, the engine started and Delirious just barely resisted whooping. He put it in gear, and gunned it out of the alleyway, just as three AK's were pointed in his direction. The three men quickly jumped out of the way of the flying car, but were quick to shoot after it.

Once around the corner and out of the range of the guns, he finally allowed himself to cheer. He beat the steering wheel and laughed in sheer joy. 

"What the fuck?" He heard from the backseat and just barely avoided crashing into a fire hydrant. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Delirious screamed. 

"Me?" The masked man retorted. "This is my car! Who the fuck are you?"

"What the fuck are you doing in the backseat?" He yelled, panicking again. He knew that mask. 

"Again, it's my fucking car! Pull the fuck over!"

Delirious complied and raised his arms. "Look, I'm sorry. I was being chased, Macaroy wants me dead. I saw your car and just winged it." Story of his life. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Who knew the car he stole would belong to the leader of the toughest gang in Los Santos?

A gun pushed into his shoulder. "Out."

Delirious doesn't do scared. Panic, maybe, but being afraid was for children and pussies. He does, however, know when he's at a disadvantage. He exited the car, Vanoss not far behind. 

He left his gun at his side, something Delirious appreciated but didn't understand. He could easily disarm him, but Vanoss didn't seem to be concerned. He just stood their confidently, his owl mask's beady eyes boring into his soul.

"So, Macaroy, huh?"

"I'm out. Shit got too complicated. Mission went south. They want me dead."

Vanoss seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "You got a place to stay?"

Delirious gaped under his mask. What was he asking exactly?

I know who you are." Vanoss said. "Not many people go running around in hockey masks, Delirious."

"Okay then, Vanoss," Delirious sneered. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, it seems I have the upper hand, seeing as how you stole my car with me still in it." He tucked the gun inside his jeans. "How I figure it, you're on the run, we can use a hitman. Your reputation precedes you. So, if you're willing, you can head back with me."

Delirious raised his eyebrows. Of course, he was too far into this life to get out now, and he was damn good at his job. Plus, this was Vanoss. Ruthless in his own right, with a pilot in his crew along with a few expert marksmen. He's thought about approaching them for years. 

"You're not gonna kill me as soon as you get me back to your base?"

Vanoss laughed. "I wouldn't tell you if I was."

And of course that was his answer. So Delirious nodded and walked around to the passenger side door before getting in.

"So why were you sleeping in your car?" He asked while Vanoss started his car. 

"I was giving some friends a chance to work their shit out." He mumbled before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He pushed the screen and placed it to his ear. "Wrap it up." He said before the other person had a chance to talk. "I don't give a fuck, Wildcat. You've had plenty of time. You can cuddle later. Something came up. Masks on." He hung up abruptly. 

They arrived back to the alley, thankfully devoid of rival gang members. 

Vanoss led him out of the alley and into the building. The elevator took the pair to the top floor and Delirious let out a low whistle. He knew Vanoss was successful, but this penthouse was 1.5 mil minimum. 

The door to the penthouse opened to reveal two men. Delirious recognized the pig mask instantly: Vanoss' right hand man. The other man was dressed in a suit, tacky yellow flip flops adorning his feet and vulture mask on his face. 

"Wildcat, Miniladd, meet H2O Delirious. He's our new hitman." He said as way of introduction as he headed to the kitchen. 

"Delirious? As in 'I torture people with water before putting a bullet in their head' Delirious?" Miniladd exclaimed and Delirious noted the British accent. He also noticed the lack of other people in the apartment. Cuddling, huh?

"Yeah, Vanoss. What the fuck?" Wildcat yelled loudly. "This guy kills people for fun!"

Delirious remained silent but accepted the beer from Vanoss' outstretched hand. 

Well, while you two fought and fucked, I was asleep in my car. He was running from Macaroy, I gave him a job." He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Vanoss called the rest of the crew and soon Delirious was meeting his new gang. 

He fell in quickly with Nogla, appreciating his gentle nature. Basically and Wildcat were fun, but loud and overwhelming at times. Lui and Droidd were quiet, and usually elected to sit at the table, softly talking or going over plans. Terroriser and Moo were inseparable, as were Mini and Wildcat.

He rose in the ranks quickly, becoming second only to Wildcat. He proved himself to the crew within a week, making short but satisfying work of putting a bullet in Macaroy's skull. 

He took to Vanoss, completely enraptured by the man. He was a good leader, kind, but enforcing when he needed to be. It didn't take Delirious too long to realize that this was more of a family than a ruthless gang as they are made out to be. 

"You ever take that mask off?" Wildcat asked one night, taking a long drag of his beer. At this point, everyone had trusted him enough to remove the masks. 

Delirious wasn't as trusting. "Not really."

Wildcat just nodded, accepting his answer, and pulled Mini closer to his side. 

Vanoss cleared his throat, and motioned for Delirious to follow him. He was surprised that instead of going to the heist room, Vanoss was leading him to his bedroom. 

He was confused, but he knew what Vanoss wanted. 

It started a month after the stolen car incident. Frustrated after a failed mission, Vanoss laid Delirious out and took him raw over the heist table. 

Delirious loved the brutal way they both battled for dominance. It was the only time Vanoss handed over any type of power, sometimes electing for Delirious to hold him against a wall and pound mercilessly into him. 

Sure enough, as soon as the door was closed, Vanoss was pressed against him, lips on his neck. 

"Take the mask off." He demanded. 

"Fuck you, Evan." Delirious laughed. 

Evan raised his head and winked. "That's the idea, Jonathon."


End file.
